Kara no Binsen, Sora E no Tegami
by Nakamura Nezumi
Summary: Agak memalukan bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak biasa untuk menulis surat—ah bukan, kalau surat biasa, dia sudah biasa. Tapi surat ini.. surat untuk orang itu. Orang yang meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'. / SasuNaru. / One-shoot. / Songfic. / RnR, please?


Tangan tan itu mendadak berhenti. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke meja kayu itu. Kertas di hadapannya masih kosong. Apa yang harus ia tulis?

Menghela nafas; pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuh rapuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Kemudian, matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang darinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja.. Sasuke...?"

.

.

.

Kara no Binsen, Sora E no Tegami (A Blank Piece of Paper, A Letter to the Sky)

Summary: Agak memalukan bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak biasa untuk menulis surat—ah bukan, kalau surat biasa, dia sudah biasa. Tapi surat ini.. surat untuk orang itu. Orang yang meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'. / SasuNaru. / One-shoot. / songfic. / RnR, please?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: Nakamura Nezumi

Rate: T

Genre: Romance & Angst

Warning: OOC, gaje, newbie, songfic, typo n miss typo, dll.

Inspiration: Kara no Binsen, Sora E no Tegami – SID

.

.

.

Merasa mendapat sedikit ide, ia mencoba kembali menulis. Tapi tetap saja, pulpen itu membeku walaupun sudah berada di atas sebuah kertas.

"Aargh!" ia berteriak frustrasi. "Ayolah, hanya menulis yang biasa dikatakan dalam surat!"

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia pun mulai menulis.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Umurnya baru saja menginjak 23 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang jauh dari keramaian kota Tokyo. Konoha, nama sebuah desa kecil tempatnya tinggal.

Agak menyedihkan melihat dirinya saat ini karena sebenarnya dia cukup jenius untuk meraih cita-citanya dulu.

Tapi sekarang, cita-citanya hanyalah untuk tetap bersama orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, secara tak sengaja, tangannya menyenggol sebuah buku tebal yang penuh dengan debu; sehingga menyebabkan beberapa kertas yang terselip di buku itu berhamburan.

Ia menghela nafas berat lalu mulai memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan itu. Tangannya kembali membeku ketika kedua mata safirnya membaca sebuah tulisan di salah satu kertas.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum pahit lalu mengambil kertas itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

_Dari sebuah buku yang dulu kubaca jatuh_

_Sebuah surat yang memudar karena umur_

_Sebuah surat memilukan yang hanya dilengkapi dengan alamat, perangko, tanpa nama penerima_

Ia mengambil jaket berwarna oranye-hitam dari atas sofa lalu berjalan ke luar rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar dulu di luar.

Kakinya terus melangkah melewati rumput-rumput yang hijau sementara tangannya memetik sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda yang di bagian tengahnya berwarna kekuningan.

Terkadang, entah kenapa, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi dengan cepat, ia langsung menyekanya sebelum mengalir di pipi tannya.

"Ayolah.. Aku, kan, sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi!" katanya.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_Apa kau masih sama seperti dulu?"_

"_Apa kau tumbuh sedikit untuk menggunakan tempat itu?"_

"_Sudah hampir setahun semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu."_

"_Agak memalukan bahwa aku tidak terbiasa untuk menulis surat."_

Tanpa berhenti melangkah, ia terus menghapus air matanya. Terkadang, ia terjatuh karena tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya atau tersandung batu. Memang, tempat tujuannya harus melewati jalan setapak yang berbatu dan padang rumput yang menanjak.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti melangkah untuk mengunjungi tempat yang sangat dibencinya itu. Kenapa ia melakukan hal sebodoh itu?

Ketika ia jatuh dan jaket kesayangannya itu menyentuh tanah, ia mendekap jaket itu erat.

"Gomen ne, Teme... Nah, ayo kita kembali berjalan!"

.

"_Dingiiin!" kata Naruto sambil mendekap dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang berada di sekolah sekarang dan.. sialnya, hujan deras sedang mengguyur Konoha saat itu._

_Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri di sampingnya menatapnya datar. Cukup lama._

_Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto balas menatap pemuda berambut raven itu. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus._

"_Pakai ini." kata pemuda itu sambil memberi Naruto sebuah jaket._

"_Eh?"_

"_Tidak mau?"_

"_Bukan begitu. Tapi itu, kan, milikmu, Teme."_

"_Ini bukan milikku."_

_Naruto mengernyit. "Ya sudah! Kupakai yaa!" ia pun mengambil dan memakai jaket pemberian pemuda itu._

_Senyuman tipis terulas di wajah pemuda berambut raven itu._

.

Naruto meremas jaketnya. Jaket ini.. jaket pemberian orang itu.

"Hum! Ganbatte kudasai yo, Dobe!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

"_Eh? Untukku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya._

"_Hn. Lagipula aku tidak memakainya." jawab pemuda berambut raven._

"_Lalu, kenapa kau membawanya?"_

_Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam._

_Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Kau sudah meramalkan hal ini, kan, Teme? Kau sengaja mau memberikan jaket ini padaku?"_

"_Urusai (diam)."_

"_Hehe..."_

.

Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat-ingat hal itu. Hal yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan.

Tapi mau tak mau, ia tidak bisa melupakan semua hal yang menyangkut orang itu.

_Aku tidak bisa membaca lebih dari itu_

_Tidak bisa membaca barisan yang memudar_

_Takut akan warna yang akan luntur, aku membuat jangka pena_

_Melihat betapa bodohnya aku ini, akankah kau tertawa?_

_Atau akankah kau menangis bersamaku?_

_Kau dirampas dariku hari itu karena sebuah kecelakaan_

Ia kembali terjatuh saat ia teringat malam itu. malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam terbaik baginya dan orang itu.

"Bodoh, aku ingin melupakannya..."

.

"_Apa! Benarkah!" tanya Naruto kegirangan. Ia sedang berbicara dengan orang itu di telepon._

_["Hn. Malam ini aku akan tiba di sana. Mungkin agak larut, tak apa kalau kau tidur duluan."]_

"_Kau bercanda! Aku ingin menyambut kepulangan pacarku dari luar negeri sendiri!" kata Naruto. "Lagipula hari ini adalah anniversary kita, Teme!"_

_["..."]_

"_Teme? Kau tak apa-apa, kan?"_

_["Ah, hn. Aku tak apa-apa kok. Jadi, kau mau menungguku?"]_

"_Ya, tentu saja! Ayo ke Konoha C__afé malam ini! Toh, mereka buka 24 jam. Aku menunggumu di sana, oke?"_

_["Oke, sampai bertemu di sana."]_

_Tuut.. tuut..._

.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Kenapa saat ini dia sangat sering terjatuh? Kenapa saat ia ingin mengunjungi tempat itu, dewa kesialan selalu berada di sisinya? Apa Kami-sama tidak mengizinkannya mengunjungi tempat itu?

Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali bangkit dan melangkah.

.

_Sudah pukul setengah satu pagi dan orang itu belum juga __datang ke Café. Ayolah__, Naruto bosan menunggu!_

"_Ano.."_

_Naruto menengadah. Seorang waitress berambut hitam pendek sebahu sedang berada di hadapannya._

"_A-apa ada yang mau dipesan lagi?" tanya waitress itu gugup._

"_Ah, tidak usah. Nanti saja, saat orang yang kutunggu itu datang." jawab Naruto._

_Waitress itu pun berjalan meninggalkan meja Naruto._

_Naruto berdecak kesal. Ke mana sih Teme'nya' itu?_

_Seorang polisi berjalan __memasuki Café Konoha lalu menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tidak melihatnya karena matanya sedang terfokus ke ponselnya. Ia sedang mengirim pesan kepada orang itu._

_Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Naruto bergumam, "Kau ke mana saja sih, Te—" saat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang datang, mendadak ia terdiam. Orang itu bukan orang yang ia inginkan._

"_Maaf, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya polisi itu._

"_I-iya?" Naruto kebingungan._

"_Ada surat dari Tuan Uchiha Sasuke." polisi itu memberinya secarik kertas._

"_Surat?" Naruto mengambil dan membaca surta yang diberikan polisi itu. Setelah membaca, ia tersentak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Mata safirnya berkaca-kaca._

"_Pesawat yang ditumpangi Tuan Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan." kata polisi itu datar._

"_Ti-tidak mungkin.." kata Naruto lirih._

_Kenapa kau mengingkari janji kita, Sasuke..?_

.

_Sebuket chrysanthemums_

_Sebuah lampiran surat yang bijaksana_

_Betapa liciknya dirimu untuk menghilang tanpa bahkan mengatakan selamat tinggal_

_Tertinggal di belakang, aku seperti sebuah projektor yang rusak_

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di puncak bukit itu; tempat yang dulunya sangat ia sukai sampai terjadi hal itu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah batu berbentuk persegi panjang yang ditancapkan ke tanah dengan posisi tegak.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Kertas—ralat—surat yang tadi ia tulis. Kemudian, ia membuka jaketnya dan menaruh surat, bunga beserta jaketnya di depan batu itu.

_Tanpa berhenti memperagakan sikap egois ini, selalu dengan bersikeras menjadi yang terkuat dan terdepan; tetapi baik dan sensitif_

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata safirnya. Bodoh, padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menangis; apapun yang terjadi.

"Istirahat yang tenang di sana ya, Teme.." isaknya sambil mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan nama orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Kau, seseorang yang tak bisa kulupakan_

_Dear, Sasuke_

_Sasuke, genki desuka? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Apa kau masih sama seperti dulu di sana?_

_Sudah hampir setahun semenjak kita terakhir bertemu. Ah ya, aku sudah sangat lama tidak melihat wajahmu itu. Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu.._

_Aku ingin sekali selalu berada di sisimu karena kita sudah berjanji, ingat? Kenapa kau mengingkari janji itu dan pergi duluan, 'Suke?_

_Kau ingat, kan, beberapa hari yang lalu itu ulang tahunku sekaligus anniversary keempat kita. Aku ingin kita merayakannya bersama; seperti dulu lagi.._

_Yah, aku tak tahu mau menulis apa lagi. Aku memang memutuskan untuk menulis surat, tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini._

_Oh ya, dan terakhir, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu._

_Dari Dobe-mu,_

_Naruto_

**FIN**

**A/N:**

*ngelirik yang di atas* Kok jadinya kayak gitu ya? Jauh banget dari perkiraan awal Nezu = ='

Udahlah, yang penting bisa apdeeet! XD stress

Oh ya, mungkin agak telat bilang, tapi yang dicetak miring itu flashback-nya SasuNaru. Trus, yang di akhir itu isi surat yang Naru tulis..

Sebenernya Nezu tahu, songfic udah dilarang di FFn. Tapi Nezu tidak bisa menahan hasrat Nezu untuk menulis songfic XD #plakk

Yah, sebenarnya –lagi–, Nezu nggak terlalu suka lagu ini, 'Kara no Binsen, Sora E no Tegami'. Cuma artinya dalem banget, jadi Nezu bikin fic-nya..

Kerasa angst-nya, nggak? Kalau kerasa, syukurlah. Kalau enggak, ya.. ng.. gimana ya? O_o

Akhir kata,

Review, please?


End file.
